izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Cape Town
Cape Town is the ninth episode of Season 2 and the twenty-second episode of the series overall. It aired December 8, 2015 and had 1.37 millions viewers. Plot Liv, Detective Babineaux and Ravi work together in solving the murder of Chris Allred, who was a high school shop teacher by day, and a vigilante crime-fighter named "The Fog" by night. Liv gets into trouble while on superhero brains and becomes a little too much for Clive to handle. Meanwhile, Major has an eye opening conversation with a new friend. Lastly, Blaine forces Liv to do the unthinkable.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20151123cw01/ Recap A woman, Mary Contreras, runs down the street from two muggers. On the roof above her, the vigilante known as The Fog hears her screams and goes to her aid. He knocks out one man and the other muggers throws him to the ground and beats him. The Fog manages to knock him off and then breaks a bottle over his head. The next morning a sanitation worker is picking up dumpsters and finds the Fog's corpse inside of one. At home, Major accuses Liv of snooping on him. She points out that his supposed ex is sending him semi-naked photos of herself, and Major says that the phone records show he hasn't texted her since he and Liv got back together. Liv says that it's because of her current stalker brain, just as Ravi knocks and says that they have a body. At the alley, Clive tells Liv and Ravi that The Fog was actually Chris Allred, a high school shop teacher by day. He put on a costume and patrolled the city by night. Clive steps aside to get a call, and Liv apologizes to Ravi about keeping him up all night with their arguments. Ravi doesn't want to hear her recite her argument with Major, just as Clive comes in and says that the mugging victim is at the station. He figures that one of the muggers is the killer. At the morgue, Ravi confirms that Allred died of blunt-force trauma to the head. However, he was beat up regularly from his vigilante activities. Ravi thinks that what Allred did was noble to show the world that one person gave people hope. Liv isn't impressed, and Ravi points out that she'll soon be eating his brain and doesn't know what she'll get. She's just relieved to get rid of the stalker brain's influence. Major goes to a bar and goes over to a woman at the bar. He exchanges glances and as he goes over, he senses that she's a zombie. The woman, Natalie, tells Major that he doesn't have to use pick-up lines and leaves with a man who just came in. Ravi is admiring The Fog's utility belt when Clive comes in. He says that the victim has identified both of her muggers, and they're both in the system. Liv comes out and starts declaiming about bad people in the world. Clive has talked to each mugger's parole office and confirmed that they worked together, and invites Liv to come along. She's eager to seek out justice and goes with him. Liv and Clive go to a Christmas village and spots Stacey Boss playing Santa. Clive knows who the crime boss is, and Liv immediately vows to bring him to justice. They go over and Boss says that he doesn't know the two muggers, Carlos Rena and Jerry Byrd. Boss claims that he hasn't heard of The Fog, and Liv insists that the vigilante was a defender of the innocent. Clive says that The Fog turned up dead and his body was found nearby, and Boss says that he has to get back to the kids. Clive and Liv leave and Liv figures that Boss was toying with them. Liv sees two kids in the back of a station wagon drawing a tic-tac-toe grid on the window. She gets a vision of another vigilante with a grid on his chest punching The Fog and then The Fog punching him. When she tells Clive what she saw, he recognizes the vigilante as Hashtag and says that he knows how to find him. Don E brings Blaine to the funeral home basement and says that he has to help. There's a man with a gunshot wound, and Blaine recognizes the man, Drake. He demands to know why Don E brought him there. At the morgue, Ravi is trying to come up with superhero names for Liv when Blaine and Don E bring in Drake. Liv confirms that he's still alive but he won't make it, and Blaine suggests that she turn him into a zombie. He explains that the dead man is the only one who knows where to find the tainted Utopium left over from the boat party. If he dies then their cure also dies. Ravi warns that he can't move forward without more tainted Utopium, and Blaine assures them that they'll soon have all that they needed. Liv reluctantly scratches the man and he quickly recovers. Ravi tells Blaine to get out before the next shift arrives, and says that they'll be back later to check on the man and get the Utopium. In the station, Clive is interviewing Hashtag and Liv sits in. Hashtag insists that The Fog had it coming because he formed a super-team and didn't invite Hashtag. The Fog was assembling a team because something big was going down and he couldn't handle it on his own, and Clive asks who else was on the team. At the funeral home, Drake is surprised to discover that he's healed. Blaine explains that he's now a zombie and craves brains, but Blaine can provide him with all the brains he needs. After a moment, Drake asks what he needs to do to get the brains. Natalie is at home filling her birdfeeder, and Major watches from her shed. Once she goes inside, Major notices boxes from her early life and goes through the photo albums. At the station, Liv and Clive meet with The Fog's team: Ghost Cobra, Gray Area, Superfly, Mega Fist, and Blue Swallow. Liv addresses them as heroes and says that Clive is their friend in the Seattle PD. She asks why The Fog needed a super team, and Mega Fist explains that The Fog heard that Boss was bringing in a shipment of .50 caliber rifles. They never got to the plan part, and The Fog was disappointed when they backed out, but they all know how dangerous Boss is. Cavanaugh comes in and tells Clive that someone discovered the body of one of his muggers, Byrd. Liv and Clive go to the Christmas village, and find Ravi waiting. He points out the mugger's body... impaled on the top of a 20' tall Christmas tree. When they get the mugger dead, they discover that his throat was cut: Boss' calling card. Liv finds a matchbook with Mary's address written on it, and Clive figures that the mugger was going to kill Mary and eliminate the witness against him. Boss kills his underlings so that they can't be traced to him. Once they deal with the mugger's body, Ravi and Liv go to the morgue where Drake is eating his first brain. Liv offers Drake some hot sauce and he thanks her for bringing him back to life. Blaine explains that he doesn't have the tainted Utopium, and Drake explains that he has a buddy, Vic, who was a drug dealer. One night Vic called Drake and explained that they were smuggling Utopium in by swallowing it in condoms, and had stolen it from Boss. Vic was afraid that Boss was going to kill him, and Boss' men caught up to him at the Jensen Water Tower. Blaine figures that the bodies are somewhere near the water tower and they'll need to dig for it. Drake explains that Boss is still looking for the Utopium. Don E has been looking for the Utopium and learned that Drake knew something. As they talk, Don E's Hot Pockets explode in the microwave. Liv has a vision of The Fog watching a man shoot a .50 caliber rifle, and tells Ravi that they have to leave. Back at the station, Clive tells Liv that he has a lead on the other mugger, Rena. Rena is a diabetic and may approach his cousin, a Registered Nurse, to get his insulin. Liv tells Clive that she had a vision of Boss' gun shipment, and is eager to get there. Clive reminds her that judges don't issue warrants based on her visions. Cavanaugh calls to Clive to tell him that Rena's place was ransacked and there's no sign of the man. When he turns back to Liv, he discovers that she's gone. Major sneaks into Natalie's bedroom through the window and finds her preparing to shoot herself. He yanks the gun away and she zombies out, pinning him to the floor. Major gasps out that there are people forcing him to hunt zombies, and his girlfriend is a zombie. Natalie gets hold of herself and asks Major if he's the Bogeyman: the person taking out zombies. She says that her pimp told her, and Major realizes that she's a call girl. Natalie gets him some coffee and explains that after one particular date, she woke up and discovered that she was a zombie. The john came back and explained that in return for the brains that she needed, Natalie needed to screw his zombie clients. Before she became a zombie, Natalie toured the world. Now her savings are gone and she gets paid in brains: she has sex for food. Natalie asks for her gun back so she can kill herself, and Major points out that she was untangling Christmas lights for an hour, so she can't be totally committed to it. She says she wanted the ambience to be right, and explains that she really doesn't want to live, that being a zombie call-girl is particularly devastating after, say, eating a nun or an elderly man with dementia. When she ate a hunter, she shot a deer even though she's a vegan. Natalie figures that Major understands because he has a zombie girlfriend, and asks for her gun. Liv dons a costume and mask, and goes to Boss' warehouse. A truck pulls in and she clings to the undercarriage. Natalie tells Major that she drank a lot of Max Rager, and he explains that he's working his way very slowly down the list the company has given him. The woman is impressed that Major is doing so much to keep Liv safe, and he says that he can't tell her because Liv would try to stop Vaughn and get killed. On the other hand, Liv would find what he's doing reprehensible, because he does. Natalie assures him that she has no one and she really wants to die, and it should be Major's easiest kill. Clive finds Rena and questions him, and the mugger insists that he didn't kill anyone. He explains that Mary had $50,000 in her purse, after she ripped off one of Boss' poker games at gunpoint. He and Byrd were chasing Mary to get the money back when The Fog jumped them. He discovered the $50,000 in the bag... and Mary killed him. Rena says that it wasn't Mary's first kill and won't be her last, but Boss is the one who killed Byrd because they screwed up. Boss' men unload the weapons and show them to their buyer. Liv moves in and knocks over a Santa statue, and Liv takes one of the men out. The others follow her into the stacks and she picks them off one at a time. The first one recovers and shoots Liv in the back, whereupon she zombie-rages out and attacks him. Once he's down, Liv takes him out with a sleeper hold and turns to see Mary tied to a chair. Liv frees her and tells Mary to call the police. She clubs Liv down when Liv's back is turned, grabs the buyer's money, and prepares to shoot Liv. However, Boss steps out, shoots Mary dead, and tells Liv that she's welcome. Major takes Natalie to the freezer in her garage and helps her in. She tells him that if the cure doesn't work, she doesn't want to come back as a zombie. Major insists that the cure will work, but promises that he'll kill her if it doesn't. Ravi finds Liv and wakes her up. The guns and Boss' thugs are gone. The only thing there is Mary's body, and Ravi explains that Boss called the police in. At the station, Clive is questioning Boss when Liv comes in. He insists that he's a CPA and knows nothing about it, and was just there to get his Santa suit. Boss points out that Liv was trespassing, and Liv is forced to admit that Mary was about to shoot her and Boss saved her life. On his way out, Boss tells his assistant - Drake - to come along. In the interrogation room, Clive angrily tells Liv that her visions aren't admissible in a court of law, and she can't just break into somewhere without a warrant. He finally says that she's gone too far over the line and she's not a cop. Clive tells Liv that their working relationship is over and walks out. Liv insists that she needs to help, but Clive apologizes and leaves. Liv returns home and finds Major making spiced apple cider, having decorated the apartment for christmas. He tells her that he understands how the brains affect her, and promises to be more empathetic. Major knows about The Fog's death from the news, and suggests that she might try synthetic brains as they might prove to be milder and she wouldn't get the intense personality traits that usually come from murder victims. Liv refuses to eat them because they won't help her solve murders, and tells Major that he doesn't get it. She says that they both know that it won't work out between them, that he's in love with who she used to be before she was turned, but her condition is the new normal. Liv figures that they belong with their own kind, and Major realizes that they're breaking up. As Major goes, he says that Ravi will eventually find a cure. Liv sadly smiles and says "maybe". At the morgue lab, Ravi discovers that the cure has failed on his zombie rat. There were no warning signs, and it's likely that at some point the cured humans will revert as well. Ravi goes out to the field and starts looking for the Utopium. Meanwhile, Liv stands on a rooftop and looks out over the city. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite Guest Starring *Eddie Jemison as Stacey Boss *Greg Finley as Drake Holloway *Brooke Lyons as Natalie *Bryce Hodgson as Don Eberhard Co-Starring *Robert Salvador as Detective Cavanaugh *Jay Hindle as The Fog *Jenna Romanin as Mary Contreras *Victor Ayala as Carlos Rena *Noah Beggs as Jerry Byrd *Alex Rose as Mega Fist *Garfield Wilson as Superfly *Larke Miller as The Blue Swallow *Bernard Lally as Ghost Cobra *Billy Mitchell as Gray Area *Jesse Reid as Hashtag *John Perrotta as Garbage Man *Steven Roberts as Worker Elf *Charles Zuckerman as Thug Elf *Fraser Aitcheson as Imposing Elf *Guy Bews as Truck Thug #1 *Jason Day as Truck Thug #2 *Mark Brandon as Rich Man Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Chris Allred aka. ‘The Fog’' - Wanna-be Superhero Brain Food The400ghero.png The400ghero1.png The400ghero2.png *"The 400g Hero" — Liv eats a brain hero sandwich. Comic Panel Titles Violentnight.png Majorfallingout.png Santaclausisrunningthetown.png Hashtaghashtagged.png Onetreekill.png Youbetternotpout.png Marymarywhyyoubuggin.png *VIOLENT NIGHT *MAJOR FALLING OUT *SANTA CLAUS IS RUNNING THE TOWN *HASHTAG HASHTAGGED *ONE TREE KILL *YOU BETTER NOT POUT *MARY, MARY, WHY YOU BUGGIN’ Title Meaning *'Cape Town' - A hint at several characters involvement in being real life superheroes, while also being the name of a city on South Africa. Trivia *This episode is filled with references to the D.C. film universe, as iZombie was originally a comic published under Vertigo, which is a D.C. Comics brand. *Several references to Batman are tied in, such as Ravi asking Liv if she would make fun of Batman and Liv responding, :"If he were real? Yes." *The Fog's original name, Chris Allred is a combination of the names of the show's creators, Chris Roberson and Michael Allred. Soundtrack *''Game'' - Mating Ritual *''Jingle Bells'' - Carlos Franzetti *''Come Along It's Christmas Time'' - Paul Mottram *''Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'' - Michael Bublé *''It Came Upon A Midnight Clear'' - Josh Kramon *''White Christmas'' - Bing Crosby Gallery 209Promo1.png 209Promo2.png 209Promo3.png 209Promo4.png Videos References Category:Season 2 Episodes